Christmas Event 2015
* Read about it at the Codename main site blog It's time for Bush Whacker 2's Christmas Event! Santa and his elves need your help at the North Pole, but they're not the only ones! This event will unlock new quests for you to do almost every day! There will be a plethora of holiday related stuff to do over the next couple weeks, so try not to fall behind! This event will run until ☀Wednesday December 30th at Noon PST (8pm UTC.) Event Missions Like every other events in BW2, not all quests are available right away once the event commences. Some quests have prerequisites and other quests unlock on a certain day. The Elves unlock when you have completed a turn-in total at their station, AND a certain amount of hours have passed. You will need a minimum of 10 Candy Canes in your inventory before an Elf/the next elf will appear. Note: If you have Facebook friends assisting you on an elf's station, you increase the chance of the elf being able to complete 2 of their item on a turn in. This does not increase the number of Santa Tokens you receive, only reduces the number of turn-ins you must do to complete an elf. Special Events Daily Repeatable Santa Token Rewards Decoration Items available Gear Christmas Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Christmas Snack Bag. Achievements Event Participation Prizes Gifting FRIENDS: * On Facebook platforms this may be quite different. Please note in the comments or edit to show your platforms gifting procedure. Big Fish: One gift per day, with a cost of 40 Santa tokens. (or you buy with bushbucks and can buy more than one gift per day. Or use real cash to buy special friends something more and Facebook can use the Facebook tokens) The gift contains random amounts of energy, gold, mana and power as well as an extra treat. Buy the wrapped present from Sasha, then talk to her again to send it. You have to click that you are "buying" the friend gift that you already bought with tokens, so it can be added. IMPORTANT! Check for correct spelling of the player's name. For special gifts, bought with BBs click that you wish to send a gift to a friend, add their name and that store will pop up. You can add a message when sending a gift, and add a thank you note when you receive it. A gift can be opened later by closing it (x at top right), then refresh the page when you are ready to receive it. The gifts can be opened one at a time, but you need to close the popup and refresh to get the others. When you open more than one gift, be sure to have power/mana boosters equipped SPOILER ALERT! The extra prize in the Christmas gift box consists of random gifts of either *25 candy canes, *gems, pumpkin pie, trophy items, gold, extra energy, **rare energy boost items/coloured faces, 10 Bushbucks and likely more! *The candy canes and the gems (topaz) will not show in a popup, so its best to be aware of how many you have so you will know if you got something extra or not* **For some reason the rare energy boost items like the Queen Victoria, Oktoberfest, Nate look-alike and green face drink said they were sugarless (energy-less) and didn't add the "pesky" energy. Hopefully that will change for next year as it makes no sense to receive as a "special" item.